To form a light emitting diode (LED) package, a LED is mounted to a substrate. The LED is encapsulated and a lens is attached.
However, the substrate is relatively thick thus increasing the size of the LED package. Further, the substrate impedes heat removal from the LED. In addition, the substrate is relatively expensive.
In the following description, the same or similar elements are labeled with the same or similar reference numbers.